


Left to His Own Devices

by RudeNNotGinger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Topping, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeNNotGinger/pseuds/RudeNNotGinger
Summary: Reyes Vidal gets a nice surprise visit from his boyfriend, Sebastian Ryder. Sebastian comes with a shiny new toy, which Peebee helped build. Sexual content is indicated in the tags.





	Left to His Own Devices

It was the first time in over two weeks that my lover, Sebastian Ryder, had been able to take a night off. After activating Meridian, his duties mostly kept him away from Kadara. Getting a comm from him was a very welcome interruption to my day.

“Hey there.” Despite the fuzz and crackle that shaped his voice, I swore that I could hear the man _purr._ I peered at his face on the screen of my omni-tool and saw his lips curl into a smile even though his washed-out green image.

“ _Cariño_ ,” I purred back. I stopped the shuttle at the bottom of a hill in Spirit’s Ledge. Through its windshield, I quickly glimpsed at the olive green scrubby ground and jagged rocks, then returned my gaze to his face. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“You too. You busy right now?”

“Just heading back from a job.” I smiled back at him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Meet me at Tartarus when you’re done. I have a fun idea I think you’ll like.”

“Will I, now?” I teased, my smile shifting into a smirk. “Alright, Sebastian. Give me a half hour and I’ll be there.”

Sure enough, he was waiting for me in my usual upstairs room at Tartarus. Silently moving past the scattered groups of people peppering the dance floor and the asari exotic dancers moving nimbly inside the cages lining the stairs, I let my eyes adjust to the soft radiance from the blue and pink neon signs before I peered through the entrance to the room. From where he sat, leaning back in one of the bench seats at my usual table, he peered up and beamed at me, his black painted lips beautiful framing a toothy wide grin. In the empty seat next to him was his battered black knapsack.

I smiled. “You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

Sebastian slid out from behind the table and carefully rose to his feet. The celebrated Pathfinder was certainly _not_ in full armor tonight. His black leather pants that almost looked painted onto his body was topped by a fine-weave black mesh long sleeved shirt. A studded black leather belt and black combat boots were the icing on the cake, along with the onyx lacquer decorating his nails and his spiked mess of shoulder-length sable hair that haloed his face. As he walked towards me, I watched indigo tinctures of light from above reflect on blades of his hair and across his brown skin.

I approached from the doorway, and we met half-way in the middle of the floor. Before he snaked his arms around my waist, I watched the lean muscle in his biceps shift under the translucent fabric barely concealing his torso. Within seconds, his lips were on mine and a heady blend of cinnamon, chili, leather, and vetiver drifted from his neck and enveloped me. Slowly, he traced a line of tender kisses up my neck until his lips were just below my earlobe.

“ _Mi rey_ ,” he whispered near my ear.

My hands skimmed down the studded belt below his waist, hooking my thumbs in two of his belt loops and resting my palms on his hips. He’d devised a code. Pants tonight told me that he wanted to top. Had he shown up in one of his infamously short dresses, that would indicate he had bottoming in mind – his way of giving me easy access. Anything skimpier signaled that he was up for public sex.

“You said you have a fun idea in mind.” I backed up and studied his face for clues, but his deep brown eyes only gave away a tiny sparkle. “Does it involve going back to my place?”

“Oh, you bet your _ass_ it does.” He winked, then flitted a hand to my shoulder and drifted it up, skimming his fingertips over my jawline. “You wanna blow this joint or what?”

 “Say no more, _cariño_.”

***

We were less than five feet inside my apartment’s front door before Sebastian’s mouth was on my neck again. Sebastian switched between leaving tiny kisses, sucking square inches of my skin between his lips, and leaving gentle yet sharp love bites near my collarbone and the juncture where my neck connected to my body. My knees grew weak, softening like medi-gel.

I never saw his hand skim up to the back of my head but felt his fingers wind through the hair on the apex of my crown and tighten. I gritted my teeth and hissed at the pain radiating through my scalp. My cock stiffened inside my trousers: a testament to how I could both take it and dish it out.

“What is your wish, _Señor_?” I breathed. Not _cariño_ this time, the shift in my words a signal to Sebastian.

“ _Quiero cogerte_.” He locked his gaze onto mine, holding my head in place with the fingers he’d wound through my hair as he spoke with a voice like ink. Or maybe it was like delicate, feather-light trace of a supple blade over the skin. “Bury myself deep in your ass and make you scream.”

“ _Si, Señor_.”

Sebastian let go of my hair and let his hand quickly fly across my cheek in a light, sharp slap, making me gasp. He danced his fingertips over my jawline. “Say that again.”

I panned my gaze up to meet his. " _Si, Señor_ ,” I breathed, then added, “ _As lo que quieras._ ”

Sebastian gently took my chin between his forefinger and thumb, then moved in closer and planted another kiss on my lips.

“Undress for me,” he commanded, a smirk on his lips. “I want to watch you.”

I nodded, then backed away from him. I remembered that he’d mentioned a surprise; Wondering if it was a new toy he had secreted away inside his knapsack, I snuck a fast glimpse at the black fabric shapeless lump he'd deposited next to the door before tugging down the zipper of my jacket. As Sebastian fixed a greedy stare onto me, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that my blinds were still partially open. My heart pounded. _Does he intend to fuck me in full view of the window?_

“Good boy,” he murmured, his eyes following my movements as I deftly shrugged off my jacket, then deposited it into a nearby chair before peeling off my shirt. Next came my boots, followed by my trousers and then my briefs. I tried not to rush as I disrobed, but my hands shook a bit as I thought about one of his massive toy cocks sheathing itself inside my ass.

“I think it’s time to show you that my fun idea,” he teased, then turned and stepped toward his discarded knapsack. Squatting down with his back to me was deliberate, I was sure, as the firm curves of his ass filled out his skin-tight leather trousers. I heard the rippling of a zipper, followed by soft rustling as he sifted through the pack’s contents.

“Got it,” he muttered, then closed his bag, rose to his feet, and turned around, holding a thick, chrome-toned curved phallus with both his open hands. One end curved up higher than the other, forming a 45-degree angle. The other end formed into a bulbous black sphere, surrounded by a shallow black flexible cup.

“Do you like it?” he queried, wicked grin shifting into a beaming smile. “It took me two weeks to get the parts and assemble it. Peebee helped build some of the finer tech.”

“It’s…impressive,” I replied, eyeing the giant shiny dick.

“I know, right?” His eyes gleamed almost like a child’s. “ _This end_ ,” he pointed at the toy’s bulb-like protrusion, the black-painted nail on his index finger reflecting lamplight, “inflates inside me and the cup helps keep it steady. And the unit’s voice-controlled.”

Sebastian’s grin turned wicked as he set the toy down on a nearby table so he could disrobe. Just as he’d lustily followed my movements as I undressed, I stood transfixed as he removed his combat boots and shimmied off his leather pants like a cobra sliding off his molted skin.

Noticing me riveted to the spot, he paused and eyed me in return. “You enjoy watching me, don’t you?” he queried in a lusty tone.

“ _Si, Señor_ ,” I replied, frozen in place.

“Good,” he chuckled, then reached his hands between his legs. Turns out the mesh shirt was actually a bodysuit with a bikini-like solid black bottom. Within no time, he'd unsnapped its crotch and pulled the gossamer fabric over his head. His naked form was now visible in the persimmon, rose, and golden light pouring in through my window from the sun. Through the radiance, I could see twin deep brown keloids like parentheses on their backs emblazoned under each of his pectorals, a few inches below his nipples. The junction between his lithe yet muscled thighs was hairless, with his own swollen scarlet inches peeking out between the cleft of his folds.

He curled his hand around the gleaming toy and slowly approached. “Like what you see, pet?” he murmured, his bold black stare capturing my gaze.

“Yes, Sir,” I whispered, once his face was mere inches from mine.

“Then keep watching,” he commanded, then turned and gracefully lifted a leg to brace his foot on top of my coffee table. I watched as his finger depressed a small square button near the curved cup on the unit, then saw the mirror-skinned dick come to life in his hands with a few short buzzes. Sebastian positioned the bulbous end between his spread legs, then carefully lined it up before easing it into his body.

“Inflate and fill,” he directed, and I heard a soft hissing as the bulb expanded inside his body. He bit his lip and drew in a deep breath, then peered down at the girthy mechanical dick extending from between his legs with a huge grin on his lips. Its thick, sleek glans pointed straight at me, and I could see a tiny reflection of myself on its surface.

I had to admit, Sebastian looked formidable with that colossal silver hardon jutting from his body. He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, then turned around to quickly reopen his pack and dig out a tube of lubricant before zipping it shut again. Dramatically he sauntered to me, then raised his hands and slid them up and down over my shoulders.

“Well…” He swept his gaze over my body. “Time to have a little fun.” The gentle touches on my shoulders changed to firm grasps as he maneuvered me into position, turning me around first before moving me to the end of my couch and pushing lightly on my scapulae to bend me over its arm. Swiping one of the pillows from its other side, I dragged it forward until I could place it right underneath my head. I lowered my torso, rested the right side of my face on the pillow, and arched my back slightly to raise my ass into the air.

“Perfect,” Sebastian murmured, then delivered a satisfied, playful slap to my right ass cheek. “But…I think I need to warm you up a little.”

I nearly jumped at the wet, hot tongue darting around my back portal, but Sebastian’s hand on my back firmly held me in place. After he lowered himself to his knees, he pushed my cheeks apart and slid his tongue inside. Gripping the pillow under my head, I gasped and moaned but willed myself to stay still while he rimmed and tongue-fucked me.

“Good boy,” he mumbled. Normally, it was _me_ encouraging _him_ as he pleasured my ass, usually by my command and with my collar around his neck. This time, my whole body shivered thanks to his tongue and fingers, and the thought of having his thick robotic phallus cocooned inside my asshole. Meanwhile, my own cock engorged, throbbing and leaking profusely.

"How am I doing, pet?" he murmured, sweeping his tongue over my portal.

I couldn’t form words; I just moaned and arched my back.

“Ah…” One of his hands curled around my hardon. “I didn’t need to ask. _This_ ,” he tugged on it, then moved his hand up and down my foreskin and shaft in a milking motion, “tells me all I need to know.”

Under his hot grasp and strokes, I started to feel myself come apart. A whimper escaped my lips.

“Now, now. Be patient.” He let go of my cock, slid his hand down to cup my balls, and then let go. “I’ll allow you to come _soon enough_.” With that, he delivered two very light taps to my scrotum before rising to his feet. Next, I heard clicking and slurping behind me as he covered his new toy in a sheen of lube. “I’m getting this bad boy ready for you. Are _you_ ready, pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” I panted, wiggling my ass at him to punctuate the point.

“I want to hear you say it again.” Sebastian slapped my ass harder, once on each cheek. “Tell me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then you’d better brace yourself,” he teased, smacking my ass again and eliciting a hiss from between my clenched teeth. “Reach back and hold your ass open for me. Show me you want it. _Show me you’re ready._ ”

My hands practically _flew_ back to pry myself open. A second or two later, I felt the warm, slick head of Sebastian’s cock pushing into my ring of muscle.

“Keep breathing steady, and relax,” he instructed as he guided it inside. “This one’s a little bigger than my other dicks.”

“Believe me,” I replied, “you’ve broken me in nicely _with_ your other dicks.”

“We’ll have to see, huh?” My back portal stung at he pushed the toy further in, but the pain faded within seconds. It wasn’t long before its entire length was sheathed inside. I half-wished that he was sitting down so I could straddle him and viciously ride that monster into the sunset, but I was just as happy being bent over the couch to take the good, hard fucking that he had in store for me.

“Let go,” he instructed. I withdrew my hands and shifted my arms forward again, wrapping them around my pillow to steady myself. After I shifted into place, his ginormous cock began sliding in and out of me with a steady rhythm. “You like that?” he asked, gripping my ass as he thrusted.

“Yes, Sir,” pushing back against him and matching his same pace.

“Good boy,” he praised with a swift smack on my bottom. “That’s the way. You’re a real champ at taking cock. And this one…has a surprise.” He paused, then intoned, “Pulse mode one.”

Immediately, the robotic penis began to vibrate inside me in a staccato pulsing pattern. Sebastian stopped thrusting and clasped my hips, holding me still and pressing my body against his to bury the whole thing inside. I cried out as the thing jittered against my prostate. At the same time, I heard his breath hitch and felt his five-feet-ten-inch frame shiver with pleasure.

He held me in place for about a minute, then started thrusting in and out of my ass again. “Give it up to me,” he breathed, slapping my bottom between strokes. “That’s a good boy. Give me that sweet, beautiful ass of yours. If I had my way, I’d do nothing but stay here and fuck you whenever _I_ wish _._ ”

I’d timed y own measured breathing to Sebastian’s strokes, but my rhythm became harder to maintain when he picked up the pace. My yells and moans filled the apartment, egging him on further and making him piston his toy dick in and out of my asshole. “That’s it!” He smacked my ass again before shouting, “Pulse mode two!”

I whined as the dick charged into higher gear. “Fuck!” he hissed behind me, then groaned as he held himself still for a few seconds to adjust before resuming his furious pace. I silently wondered how much longer _he_ could last. My dick was throbbing and dripping, and vibrations inside me threatened to send me over the edge.

As if to answer my unasked question, Sebastian’s nails bit half-moons into my flesh. I whimpered and cried between the pain in my hips and his relentless fucking. His growling and swearing in both English and Spanish told me that he would soon reach his climax.

“You ready for the next level?” he queried breathlessly. “I’m awfully close.” He leaned over me until his lips were near my ear and added darkly, “And I want to hear you scream.”

“ _Please!”_ I begged. Between the pleasure and pain, I felt tossed around inside like a brittle, crumpled leaf, struggling to not be blown apart.

“Alright then.” He straightened and stood up to his full height. “Pulse mode three!”

Shortly after he issued the command, he yelled and groaned while the vibrations rippled through the device. He started thrusting in and out again, deeper, harder, making _sure_ the toy hit my prostate. At a few intervals, he held me tightly against him and stilled to let his mechanical dick drive me delirious with pleasure. The familiar white-hot sensation coiled at the base of my spine; my shouts and screamed sounded faraway in my own ears.

“ _Mi rey,_ ” Sebastian groaned out. “I’m gonna come.” Leaning over, he stilled again and clutched me to his warm body to let the toy purr inside me. “Give in and _let go._ ”

Something inside me shattered. I started screaming and cursing as my orgasm roared through my body, bolting out of my dick in spurts. This shoved Sebastian over the edge, who started shivering and crying out as his own climax overtook him. After we were both spent, he collapsed on top of my bent-over form, his chrome dick still nestled inside my ass.

“Whew!” he exhaled, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my upper back. “That…was… _whoa._ ”

“You’re not kidding.” I was panting, too, letting my form go limp and savor the sensation of the toy buried inside me. “I’ve _missed_ being fucked like that.” Unthinkingly, I drifted my arm back and up to caress his hip. “You can do that to me _anytime you want_.”

“Oh, I _will._ ” Sebastian chuckled, then curled his fingers around mine and squeezed before laying a sweet kiss on my neck and lifting himself off my body. “And I don’t have to be back on the Tempest until tomorrow afternoon. So…” He carefully scooped his arms around my waist and lifted me gradually onto my feet. “We have the entire night to ourselves.”

Even with my still-shaking legs, I turned around in his embrace and leaned my head on his shoulder while wrapping both my arms around him. “That’s perfect, _cariño._ ”

Sebastian chuckled. “I know what _you_ want,” he teased then slid one arm down below my ass and began to lift me until he’d scooped me up in his arms. “C’mon. That soft, warm bed of yours is calling.” 

“Sounds good to me,” I murmured, my lips against his skin as he carried me down the hall and into my bedroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm a transgender man, and this fic includes Sebastian Ryder, my OC from ME: Andromeda. He's multiracial and Hispanic, and a gender nonconforming trans man. Sebastian is also shorter than canon Scott: 5'10" versus Scott's 6'0". This is written in first-person from Reyes' POV. Limited dialogue exchanges in Spanish, but my Spanish is *very* rusty.


End file.
